1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to complementary fastener strip products. In particular, this invention relates to the manufacture and ready to use dispensing of complementary fastener strips for more efficient manufacture of furniture cushion attachments.
2. Description of Related Art
Complementary fastener strips are well know in the art and are used for a large variety of applications. These complementary fasteners include hook and loop fasteners manufactured in many configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,120, issued to Roger Thor, Wessels et al. discloses a representative molded surface fastener which illustrates one construction of the hook and loop fasteners currently know in the art. Said fastener comprises molded hook elements and loop elements made of fibers which are mixedly distributed. The complementary fasteners currently known may be manufactured through extrusion, molding and injection-molding techniques, among other methods of manufacture. These types of fasteners may also be constructed through a weaving or knitting process to produce the finished product.
Complementary fastener strips are commonly used in many applications for releasably attaching and removing different articles of manufacture. An example of such use is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,759 issued to Thomas W. Armour, H. In Armour, II a multipurpose fastening device is used for securing items to stationary objects, or alternatively, for bundling elongated items of rope-like material. Armour, II discloses a webbing product, preferably constructed from either nylon or polypropylene, having hook and loop surfaces on one or both faces of the webbing. The webbing may be of different lengths and is used for attachment of, for example, soccer nets to goal posts and securing sails of a sailboat to a mast.
Another application of such complementary fasteners may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,021, issued to Robert A. Rapp. Rapp utilizes tie members, in the form of complemental fastening means, to attach a pool cover to the side walls of a pool below the pool deck. The complemental fastening means are secured to the pool cover through the use of rivets. The pool cover may then be extended above the surface of the pool and safely secured to the bordering side walls.
The furniture industry, and more particularly, the outdoor furniture industry utilizes complementary fasteners to fasten various articles to its furniture. In particular, there is a need for cushions to be removably secured to outdoor furniture. Outdoor furniture must ordinarily deal with adverse weather conditions such as wind, rain and snow. During periods of use, it is advantageous to secure cushions to outdoor furniture for greater comfort. During periods of non-use it is preferable to remove these cushions for storage and to prevent deterioration of said cushions due to their exposure to the elements. Complementary fastener strips prove to be particularly useful for this industry since the cushions may be secured to the furniture during use and may then be easily removed for storage.
In the manufacture of outdoor furniture cushions, it is presently the preferred practice to withdraw a desired length of complementary fastener strip, withdraw a second length of complementary fastener strip, and cut these in equal lengths. The strips are then sown to the cushion liner or the internal cushion filler.
Preassembled fastener strips present other problems. During shipment they tend to twist and bend such that the complementary faces attach to one another. This presents a problem for manufacturers who use the preassembled fastener strips.
Although the use of complementary fastener strips for attaching or securing objects is well know in the art, there continues to be a need for providing an efficient and cost effective process for providing such complementary fastener strips, in a ready to use configuration, during the manufacture of many of the products which rely on these essential articles of manufacture.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide for the efficient and cost effective dispensing of preassembled complementary fastener strips for attachment to articles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a first and second length of complementary fastener strips. Binding said fastener strips, and providing a container for dispensing said complementary fastener strip product.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for the more efficient and cost effective manufacture of articles of manufacture which require the use of complementary fasteners in their fabrication.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide preassembled fastener strips which do not twist and become tangled during transit or handling.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the present invention and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the invention, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.
In light of the present need for providing an efficient and cost effective process for providing complementary fastener strips, a brief summary of the present invention is presented. Some simplifications and omission may be made in the following summary, which is intended to highlight and introduce some aspects of the present invention, but not to limit its scope. Detailed descriptions of a preferred exemplary embodiment adequate to allow those of ordinary skill in the art to make and use the invention concepts will follow in later sections.
A fastener assembly is disclosed which includes a first fastener strip having on at least one side a first fastening surface. Also provided is a second fastener strip having on at least one side a second fastening surface that is complementary to the first fastening surface. The first fastener strip overlies the second fastening surface of the second fastener strip with the first fastening surface not facing the second fastening surface. The first and second fastener strips are releasably connected.